What Are You Doing New Years, New Years Eve?
by christinabeard1
Summary: Tony wants to kiss Christina.


10… The countdown has begun. Another year over a new one beginning. You glance around the room. Last year had been a hell of a year, not necessarily in a bad way. You'd joined the Avengers and had found people that weren't afraid of you but accepted you.  
9… Tony catches your eye and raises a glass and an eyebrow causing you to smile. You nod and he brings over a flute of champagne, he hands it over and gives you a soft smile. "My dear."  
"Merci." You mutter. Tony had been one of the only members of the team that you had been able to communicate with for a while. Your English still wasn't great but the group of you could communicate well enough. Tony and Natasha would translate for you when it was needed and Steve's French was passable.  
8… "You look beautiful tonight. Great dress. Did I buy that?" He asks talking a little too fast, you look at him puzzled.  
"Thank you?" You ask and he laughs softly.  
"I'm sorry. Did I speak too quickly?" He smiles over at you and you nod taking a sip of the champagne. "You look beautiful. Did I buy that dress?"  
"Ah, thank you and yes. I believe so, F.R.I.D.A.Y. said it was a gift from you."  
"I have good taste."  
7… "Dance with me?" He says quietly.  
"Oh. Uh, I'm all feet. Is that the expression?" Tony grins, he tries not to laugh at you when you say something wrong but he doesn't always succeed.  
"No, it's I have two left feet." You furrow your brow, "I know it's weird. It's okay if you're not very good. We can just sway."  
"Okay." You say hesitantly. He wraps your smaller hand in his and leads you out to the small dance floor. Natasha and Clint are there, moving beautifully, Bucky has convinced Wanda to join him and he's much better than you would have thought a man his size would be. Scott and Hope are attempting to dance but you can't really tell whose leading. Typical in their relationship.  
6… His hand is warm on the open back of your dress. It's like heat you've never felt before which is strange considering you're able to light things on fire with a flick of your wrist. Fire can't harm you, at least you thought that until you felt the heat coming off of Tony.  
"Are you okay?" He whispers those brown eyes full of concern.  
"Just trying not to fall." You whisper back and he throws his head back in a laugh. People stare but Tony's never been one to care about that.  
5… "You wanna get out of here?" You've heard the line before, just never from him.  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"I want to show you something." You give a small nod and he takes your hand and leads you to a back room where he's storing an Iron Man suit.  
"Tony I've seen your suit before." You say with a laugh as he lets go of your hand and steps into the mold.  
"I know. But have you ever flown?"  
"What?" The suit has encased him now and he holds a hand out to you. "Are you sure you won't drop me?"  
"You don't trust me?" The face shield snaps back and he looks hurt.  
"Of course I do Tony. But that does not mean I have no fear."  
"You're scared."  
"Yes. That is what I mean."  
"I've got you."  
4… He cradles you in his arms and you hold tightly to his neck. "Ready?" His voice is muffled and you can't see his face but you can tell he's watching you closely.  
"Yes." The two of you launch into the air and as the ground falls away from you the breath leaves your lungs.  
"Breathe!" He calls over the pounding of your ears. You're really not too high, higher than any of the buildings but still, you can see the cars moving.  
"Tony! C'est incroyable!"  
"Et vous êtes trop." You look at him in surprise. He thinks you're incredible?  
3… He doesn't say anything after that, just flies you over the city. You're glad you decided to come out to California for the New Year, New York City was so cold. A few minutes later you see where you're going, to the top of the Stark building. He sets you down on shaky legs and when you stumble his hands are there to catch your waist and help steady you.  
"Zut."  
"Language." He chides knowing you swore.  
"Oh please, you're the last person to scold me for language. How many of them do you know how to say fuck in?"  
"Six." You laugh and turn toward the ocean.  
"Where do they shoot off the fireworks?" You hear the suit opening and his hand brushes the small of your back.  
"There." He points.  
2… Moments later the sky lights up.  
"Is it midnight?"  
"No."  
"Do they always go early?" A cool breeze goes by and you slide closer to him. You could just start a small fire but this way seems to have less damage and more comfort. He wraps an arm around you and you sigh softly.  
"They start at the one minute mark then they get way amped up when it hits midnight."  
"Amped up?" You ask in confusion.  
"Like they go crazy."  
"Ah." He laughs softly, "What?" You question.  
"I just love teaching you English. You've come a long way in six months."  
"I've had good teachers. My accent is still bad though."  
"No. Your accent is adorable."  
1… You like how his arms are wrapped around you. You lean against him as the fireworks continue and he sighs softly causing you to look up at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I'm just really enjoying being up here with you. It's a beautiful night. I'm here with a beautiful woman. Things couldn't get much better."  
"Oh Tony!" You laugh but when you look up at him you instantly sober. There's something in his eyes you can't read.  
"Puis-je t'embrasser?"  
"Oui." His lips are soft but demanding, they demand every ounce of your attention. His tongue sweeps the inside of your mouth and you're sure you've started on fire. You don't even notice the fireworks exploding across the sky, you don't notice the cheers from below as the new year rolls in. All you notice is Tony.


End file.
